Cat and Mouse
by ovp
Summary: Let the game of cat and mouse begin. Roy x Cheshire
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is a challenge fic I took on at the request of **Mr. Aanonymous**. I'm actually both really excited and really nervous about writing for a couple I've never written before - I'm not sure I've been able to do them justice so I'm welcome to all feedback both positive and negative because I want to improve my characterization. Big thanks to Mr. Aanonymous for convincing me to write outside of my comfort zone and providing encouragement, ideas, and support.

**Notes: **Set after the end of Season 1.

_Thanks to silent reviewers._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

* * *

**Cat and Mouse**

* * *

Jade was restless as she sat atop a redundantly tall skyscraper piercing the Gotham skyline. It is a peculiar place to be in - not on the building staring out over an impossibly high precipice but the fact that for the first time in her life she had no idea what she was doing. It was raining too. It never snowed in Gotham the air was too saturated with pollution and smoke for it to get cold enough to produce snow. She kind of liked it.

She'd actually left the Shadows. Well left may not be the right word, she was taking a break; she hadn't left the Shadows in over eight years after she joined them. Bur recently she'd grown rather annoyed with their pettiness and whining because let's be honest they were a crew of two-bit criminals who really had no business thinking they were entitled to knowing anything about the Light except that it was the proverbial top rung on the villainy ladder.

And perhaps an impromptu vacation from villainy was the not the right way to describe what she was doing in Gotham or her temporary leave of absence from the Shadows. Recently the Shadows had begun to doubt her objectivity - saving her sister's life, abandoning Sportsmaster - but hey she didn't care. She did what she wanted. However, there was nothing that irked her more than the fact that even given her skills and years of loyal service she was still treated like a peon by The Light. She had laughed when she heard that the programming on Roy had been so incomplete and fallible that after brainwashing the whole league he'd been able to screw over Savage and most of his commands had been rendered obsolete.

True, he was probably traumatized. It wasn't everyday you found out you were a clone driven to infiltrate the Justice League and bring about the end of modern civilization subliminally for an evil organization of super villains. Problem was pretty boy was all talk and no show - letting the smallest and most pointless things bug him. She would bet all her knives that right now Roy was falling to pieces; and that twinge of worry she was feeling was probably indigestion. But really who cared if he was a clone he was a damn fine one. So Jade came to a decision that since the Shadows had decided to bench her she'd have a little fun. Just to get on their nerves and perhaps vindicate some of her own little urges she'd go pay a visit to the angsty red head, which lead her to a dreary apartment in Gotham that rainy, grey night in the middle of January because she needed information.

She had been surprised to see that _nothing _had changed in the room she shared with Artemis. Nothing. Her bed was still made her favorite pillow still there, and the poster of Alice in Wonderland was still intact the Cheshire cat leering at her from his paper prison. Jade narrowed her eyes at the image feeling slightly uncomfortable at the two-dimensional gaze,

"I do you better," she snapped as she heard voices on the other side of the door and it creaked open and Artemis stared at her unblinking for a good three seconds before sighing.

"Doesn't anyone use doors anymore?" asked Artemis throwing her quiver and bow violently on the bed and turning around to face her sister an angry glower on her face, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, come on," joked Jade juggling a couple of knives between her hands as she sprawled out across the purple bedspread on her side of the room, "I heard daddy dearest paid you a visit. Can't let him have all the fun." Artemis rolled her eyes,

"Last I checked dad was in prison."

"May he long stay there." Jade responded.

"Wasn't he your partner?" she quipped.

"I didn't have a choice."

"Then why'd you leave him?" Artemis was staring her down; eyes questioning. Jade just shrugged - of all the people in the world she did not have to justify herself to her goody-two-shoes little sister.

"Go harass someone else," Artemis bit out whirling around and stalked over to her dresser to get her pajamas

"That's actually exactly what I want to do. You got Red's address?" Artemis slammed the drawer shut throwing her hands in the air and shaking her head.

"You have got to be kidding. What are you twelve? Go deal with your crush on your own."

"But I like toying with my food," purred Cheshire arching her back off the bed, "It's no fun if he doesn't fight back."

"I'm pretty sure Roy is going to fight back if you pull another stunt on him like you did in New Orleans. Besides he's going through some things right now."

"Please," sneered Jade sitting up and looking her sister dead in the eyes, "A hot clone, is still hot, and everything still functions _right_."

"Ok, you're sick," said Artemis pointedly, "And I'm done with this conversation."

"Feeling a little hot and bothered sis now that you got your own red-headed boy toy." Artemis started, stumbled and then righted herself.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I hear he vibrates," she leered, "Sounds delicious."

"Wow," gaped Artemis mockingly, "You must really like Red Arrow if you're going this far to annoy me into giving you his address." Jade glared standing up from the bed to stare down her sister. She had not been expecting her ribbing to backfire, usually Artemis would have cracked from either embarrassment or defiance and coughed up what she wanted to know but clearly someone, probably the Bat, was teaching her how to control her temper.

"Tell me."

"Don't think so. But hey," she smiled sarcastically, "I have this new invention called a door and you can walk right through it and use all your savvy ninja know how to find him yourself." Jade grimaced and pouted childishly.

"But it's raining and cats hate to get their fur wet." Jade thought she had won the argument till Artemis threw a ghastly yellow umbrella at her.

"There," Artemis smirked crossing her arms, "Now go preen yourself somewhere else or I'll go tell mom a stray followed me home." Jade somersaulted out the window on purpose ignoring Artemis's cusses behind her that she needed to learn how to use a fucking door.

Biting her lip with a devilish smirk on her face she decided she had no choice - she'd have to go terrorize his city and force that delectably chiseled body out of hiding but she really had no problem with that. The only thing that could make hunting down Roy even better was an unexpected crime spree. Let the game of cat and mouse begin.

It wasn't until she had walked three blocks toward the train station (so that she can catch a ride to Star City) that she realized the horrid umbrella has a dumb ass Kid Flash logo on it.

Jade didn't like to be kept waiting, especially when she had been unbelieving patient. Three days. That's how long she had been in Star City causing havoc. Three days and Red had not have the decency to show his face yet and that Jade concluded was unacceptable. She would not be ignored.

Bored Cheshire sidled along some nervous security guards, "Who you looking for boys?" Before they could even utter an exclamations of shock she had them pinned to the wall with her daggers and knocked out, as she slunk into the third jewelry store of the night - honestly, was she going to have to burn the city down to get Red Arrow to show up.

"Now there's an appealing thought," she purred arson always did get her motor revving.

"You've got to be kidding," shouted a voice behind her, "You are not worth my time. I'm going home." Jade twirled around tossing some daggers at irate red headed archer's feet from her sitting position on a glass case that contained some tacky costume jewelry.

"But you just got here," she said, "Where's the fun in that, hero-boy?"

"Are you going to let me haul your ass off the jail?"

"Hell no," she laughed.

"Then go be somebody else's problem. I've got way too many of my own," his voice cracked at the end and the slits in his mask narrowed as his brow furrowed. Jade placed a finger to her lips cocking her head to side and gave him a contemplative look. She had to admit even at his worst; blown up, belligerent, bleeding, he had never looked so...defeated. He didn't carry himself the same way anymore. The confidence and pride he had held as a _man_ had all but evaporated with the knowledge he was a cheap copy and along with it his snark and swagger. He was hollow and Jade didn't like it.

"Let's go," she snapped expertly jumping off the display case and grabbing his wrist. She's tired and annoyed and is sick at looking at pity-party Roy.

"What!"

"Well I grabbed," she looked dismissively between the unconscious guards, "I think...lefty's car keys. I think you need a vacation."

"I don't think gallivanting around with a **known** criminal in a stolen car is what I would define as a vacation."

"Good god, Arrow do you ever do anything fun?" He glared at her snatching his arm away.

"Cheshire I am not going anywhere with you," he reiterated, "I have to -"

"Find the real Roy," she mocked, "Look clone boy. You better give up on that idea. Some people are better left buried."

"Wait," his eyes widened at the insinuation, "You know something!"

"Please I was there for every single one of your little tête-à-têtes with Sportsmaster nothing more." She idly twirled the keys around her fingers. Red Arrow was appraising her with startling rapt attention but now that she had his undivided attention Jade was feeling two emotions a very minute twinge of discomfort overwhelmed by a feeling of boredom because once she had his attention where was the fun in that. It was his turn to chase her. "I'm bored Broken Arrow. See you around." Before he could even begin to protest she threw a smoke bomb on the ground and slipped out a side door listening to Roy's curses with a smug grin on her face.

It's only once she was leaping across rooftops that she began to consider what she's started. Not that she regretted it - this was the jungle and he was the prey but still she has pretty much given Roy an invitation to chase her down when she knew absolutely nothing about the original Speedy because she was never _privileged _to that information. Then again she doesn't really care about the original Roy - he's not here.

That's the kind of person she is. Her world is painted in black and white (the side she's on doesn't matter) but if her boss says kill she kills, she doesn't think about if the person has a family or a life - a job is a job. She also doesn't lie - there's no need to when you're a criminal everyone thinks you're a liar. So the fact that there might be another Roy Harper doesn't really concern her. The boy is dead to her. The only Roy Harper that matters is the one chasing after her or she assumes is chasing after her if the shocked look on his face after she said his activation phrase is anything to go by. A small smile graced her features as the seedy motel she was staying in came into view. It's a quick process to strip off her uniform and jump in the shower.

God she hates cheap places. The water is unbearably cold and there's stains in the bathtub and if she wasn't going to skip out on the bill she might just have marched down and complain to the illiterate idiot manning the front desk that a bureau is not a fancy Mexican burrito and that the one in her room is infested with some sort of mold.

"What next?" she wondered out loud, "Arson is still an option I suppose but so over done. Murder. Yes murder is definitely a logical next step. I hear that Oliver Queen guy is some sort of bigwig in this city." She tossed a piece of soap between her hands concluding happily that even if Roy decided to be some pathetic self-pitying moron and avoid her at least her vacation would be an exciting one.

She hissed when the water pounding against her skin went from frigid to sweltering as she hears the toilet flush.

"_Fuck!" _

"You called me Broken Arrow."

"Why Arrow," Jade murmured as she pulled back the shower curtain to find the red head grimacing, "Breaking and entering is becoming quite a habit for you as of late." The man glowered at her in the bathroom mirror which had conveniently fogged up in the appropriate places. Jade, of course, took advantage of the opportunity to tease him. "If you wanted to see me naked you just had to ask?"

His eyes strayed to her face in the mirror and gave an exaggerated once over of the few foggy shadows of her naked form visible in the glass, "Please you're hardly worth looking at. Cover yourself." He threw a towel in her general vicinity. She deviously ignored the towel snaking her arms around his torso pressing her soggy self into his back.

"I have nothing to hide," she purred.

"Sure you do."

"Even if I did I don't have to tell you," she riposted.

"You're going to help me find Roy." He stated adamantly. She raised an eyebrow humorously at his idea her reflection looking particularly catty in the mirror as she peered over his shoulder.

"Pretty confident for a guy who just snuck into an assassin's bathroom."

"You called me Broken Arrow."

"What are you a broken record? You have two tracks; broken arrow and original speedy. Don't you play any other songs?"

"You called me fucking Broken Arrow!" Jade rolled her eyes at Roy's outburst. He whipped around grabbing her forearms and spun her so she was pressed against the counter - his fingers were digging painfully into her skin which was kind of a turn on so really she did the only thing she could. She kissed him. Which elicited an even more violent outburst from the man as he pulled his mouth away,

"Stop that!" he fumed as she continued to grin at him in her mysterious alluring way, "You know something and won't tell me, Cheshire!" His frustration grew as he stared at her smirking face. "You have the connections I need and you are helping me whether you like it or not!"

"I've got nothing," she responded evenly, "Besides you haven't offered something I need," she quipped leaning up to kiss the shell of his ear, "Nothing to entice me, Roy boy. I don't work for free or help pathetic losers who don't even have the guts to fight for what they want." Roy's fist whipped out making contact with the mirror just millimeters from the left side of her face. Jade didn't even blink.

"See," she pressed, "You don't even have the guts to hit me. Even the little geek Kid Flash could follow through. But you," she paused to snort, "You're all brood and no game." He wasn't staring at her though he was staring at the shattered glass and his fragmented reflection and growled,

"I have to find him." Whether the statement was directed toward her or himself Jade didn't really care as she peddled backwards and out of the bathroom - rule number one never turn your back on a threat even if they appeared harmless.

"You are going to help me find the real Speedy," he stated pointedly at her arms crossed over his soggy body, "You know people in the Shadows who can help me." Jade shook her head laughing.

"You've got nothing literally. I've got nothing figuratively."

"You're a liar."

"No. I've never lied," she laughed, "But no one believes me."

"You're a criminal," he scoffed.

"True, but I've never lied. When I say something is going to blow up it usually does." He burst past her into the room. Jade merely sauntered behind him completely comfortably with her nakedness and began to pull on her uniform, "But I'm not helping you till you offer me something I want."

"So what is it that you want?" Jade idly began stretching - bending and twisting her body with acrobatic skill.

"Don't know yet. But if you promise to give it to me when I do know I might just give you some contacts so you can find your teeny-tiny other self." Roy looked at her skeptically before just glaring at her.

"I have ground rules. One, no stealing. Two, I drive. Three, we use my people."

"Geez, rule four no more happiness?" mocked Jade perching herself on the dresser across from the bed, "Do you usually suck the fun out of everything?" She of course didn't get an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here we are chapter 2. Another huge shout out goes to Mr. Aanonymous. I have to say without their insightful look in how Jade and Roy would react I'm not sure I'd be able to capture the characters correctly. So yeah big, big thank you! I'm really finding this story difficult to write but all the reviews and encouragement are really helping me overcome my reservations so huge thank you to:

**j9162: **Thank you! I'm glad I managed to capture them.

**WnQT: **I'm glad you like the way I write. I don't know recently I've kind of been doubting my writing style because I don't know...just so tired and busy I suppose. But your comment really brightened up my day! Thanks!

**anon: **You make an excellent point about the League of Shadows and Assassins I will definitely try to be more carefully when I'm labeling. Thank you for mentioning your favorite scenes it really helps me better write because I can eliminate what fits and what doesn't to the story line.

**purpledragon6: **Don't worry I think Roy will start to get a little revenge on Jade in the upcoming chapters because there's no way he will fall prey to her womanly wiles...at least not without putting up a fight.

**Mr. Aanonymous: **Thanks my very good, helpful, friend. Love the new icon by the way. Question was one of my favorite characters in the show.

**almostinsane: **I'm glad you're able to adequately enjoy the story. I really struggle with illustrating this pairing but I think my efforts will pay off in the long run.

**Dark Goddess of Shadows: **How could I deny a goddess (especially one who controls the shadows) the next chapter? Please enjoy.

**Samian: **Well I am glad you enjoyed it my friend. Your reviews always mean alot to me. Cheers!

_Thanks to silent reviewers._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Jade isn't quite sure why she was standing in the middle of an empty alleyway. Not that she didn't love dirt and grime but Red Arrow was really starting to get on her nerves. After Roy's little explosion about how she going to help him get Speedy back he had decided to stay and watch her like a hawk in case she decided to skip town.

The entire situation was ludicrous.

Roy just was not comprehending how criminals, especially the Light, worked - they didn't keep their subjects alive. They served their purpose and that was it, there was no other reason to keep them around. Villains did not wish to keep vigilantes alive.

However, over the course of that night Jade had very quickly come to the conclusion that nothing was more disturbing to her beauty sleep then a moody-angsty clone drilling his _angry_ eyes into the back of her head. He'd even made her pay her bill at the motel, something she had never done before. But the more pressing question was why she was still allowing Red Arrow to boss her around. It would be all too easy to simply ditch him and go do something nefarious during her little reprieve yet she continued to resolutely follow Roy around. What was more disturbing was the actual fact...no she was not going to think about that.

"Hot date spot you got here," she quipped wrinkling her nose annoyed. Seriously she should just stab him and scram because no matter how much she hated being bored she was wearing really nice shoes because he told her to dress in civilian clothes and she didn't know what she was expecting but garbage and an empty phone booth wasn't it. All of a sudden a rather ugly piece of plaid fabric was shoved beneath her nose. Jade blinked confusedly at the the crisscrossing lines for a few seconds before pushing the offending fabric away.

"Put on the blindfold," he commanded.

"Kinky."

"Put. It. On." Jade rolled her eyes crossing her arms defiantly.

"And what if I won't?" He pulled a roll of duck tape from his bag.

"You'll get a very good eyebrow wax." She looked at him evenly assessing whether he'd go through with it and yes he would - she knew that just from looking at the way he took a minute amount of glee in the prospect of binding her.

"I'm not really interested in playing games, Roy," she snapped.

"Neither am I. Put on the blindfold."

"Does it look like I'm negotiating?" Roy stepped toward her, stretching the tape from the roll, clearly intent on using it.

"Fine," conceded Jade, "Blindfold me. But this better be worth it. You're wasting my time." Roy said nothing gruffly turning her around so he could tie the cloth around her eyes. She felt his fingers brush down her arm before they gripped her wrist firmly - she wasn't sure if the touch was absentminded or on purpose but now she was even more irritated because Red was not allowed to bother her this much. However, she didn't have to time to admonish the fallen hero before she was gruffly shoved forward into a cramped space.

"Oh," she mocked, "Tingly." It was the most bizarre experience she had ever felt - her body felt weightless and like it had entirely fallen asleep as tiny pinpricks danced beneath her skin before she was abruptly dumped back into cold, harsh reality with by an echoed loud announcement of _Recognized: Cheshire A21._ So much for anonymity. Another proclamation _Recognized: Red Arrow B21 _sounded behind her as she felt Roy's hand prod her forward.

"Don't just stand there."

"I'm sorry I couldn't see where I was going," she responded sarcastically as the the cloth was wrenched from her eyes and she found herself in an equally dilapidated, dingy alley but this time outside a photo booth. "Neat trick." She admitted. She'd heard about zeta-tubes and boom-tubes but never actually experienced them her father was a firm believer in conventional transportation although it seemed like if you really wanted to take down the League the best way to go about it would be to disable their transportation system but, hey, she could address that Achilles heel another day.

"Move," he gripped her arm tightly dragging her out toward the crowded street. Jade merely rolled her eyes as she was manhandled by the irate archer. Haphazardly she glanced at a newspaper she crushed beneath her feet _The Central City Chronicle _he'd managed to transport them half way across the country.

It was easy enough the blend in with the crowd considering it was the five o'clock rush hour and everyone was trying to get home from work so no one was really paying attention to the red head and black haired woman trying to push through the crowd. She had to admit it was clever - they were both wearing hats, faces planted towards the ground, thanks to years of surveillance and tailing practice they easily weaved between the evening commuters. They were indiscernible to anyone who might be trying to track them.

After a good fifteen minutes he veered off entering a maze of tight streets and dank corridors before finally dragging her up a rickety fire escape and dumping her in an empty poorly lit apartment before slamming the window shut behind her and bolting it. Although it was dark and furniture was sparse the pieces were tasteful, practical, and quality Jade had to admit his sense of style wasn't all that bad.

"Nice place you got, Red."

"It's one of my safe houses. Off grid." Jade sauntered across the room and plopped herself on the couch eying the redhead contemplatively as he crossed the room and mimicked her actions. However, he sat on the coffee table across from her.

"Tell me where Speedy is."

"Already told you. I don't know. I'm not privileged to that sort of information. I'm an assassin for hire, that's it."

"What about Sportsmaster?"

"What about him?" she scoffed. Nothing made her sicker than being associated with her father. Heck, her father made her sick in general.

"Does he know about the real Roy?"

"How would I know?"

"You and him are clearly working together. On at least two occasions you've been partners in organized crime for the Light."

"I didn't have a choice!" snapped Jade, "Trust me. I'd choose anyone as my partner over him."

"Why?" asked Red Arrow genuinely confused. Jade resisted the urge to give him a dumbfounded look. She had assumed by now, even as an ex-member of the Justice League, he would have been informed about her...relations. Weren't members of the goody-two-shoes brigade given access to criminal files?

"I'm sorry isn't this descent into madness about you finding Speedy not about the people I choose to associate with?" Roy glared at her sourly before crossing his arms.

"So you admit you know where the real Roy is?"

"No. Will you listen to yourself," sighed Jade reaching forward to place her hands on his knees, he jerked away, "You are grasping at straws and not listening. I get that you want to find him. I get that's he's a part of you both literally and figuratively but some bodies are better left buried."

"So you've said before," he sneered, "God why does no one understand how important this is? The real Speedy could be out there right now."

"Doing what? Red there is one thing I know about Cadmus. Samples go in and clones come out. There's no in-between. Add to the fact it's been over three years and the odds are even worse in your favor." Why couldn't the idiot see reason? Sure, she had agreed to help if only for laughs and giggles but the way he was pushing, the way he was fixating wasn't good. He was setting himself up for a fall. If Cadmus still had Speedy nothing her or Roy did would help them find him. Cadmus usually kept their secrets.

"You don't know anything."

"Make up your mind, Roy," she hissed, "You dragged me halfway across the country because _you _believe I know something. Now you're saying I don't know anything. Look, I really don't care about the _real _Roy Harper. I care about the _clone _Roy Harper and he's acting like a crazy person." Jade was not used to feeling concerned or even caring about other people. She was a one woman show who didn't need anyone. She didn't need her father. She didn't need her mother. She didn't need her sister. Yet, here she was _caring _about someone who wasn't even real. Someone who was a shadow, a copy of someone else, and maybe that's why she liked him. Not only because they tended to chase each other constantly or were inexplicably drawn towards each other in battle - maybe she saw in him a part of her. The part she had left behind when her mother went to jail, when she walked out on her sister - the part that cared. They were both tools, they were both shadows, and he was going to get himself hurt.

"You're the one that suggested I needed a vacation." Surprisingly he sent her an almost half smile or as close to a smile as she'd ever seen directed to her from Red Arrow. Jade just glowered at him. Wondering how many _vacations _of this nature she had had in her lifetime. Funny she had been to some of the most exotic destinations in the world but never actually seen the sights.

Roy began to open his mouth clearly intent on continuing to lecture her about withholding information he was too blind to believe she did not possess but was interrupted by an abrupt knock on the door. Yanking her off the couch he hauled her over to a coat rack that had been screwed into the floor and proceeded to handcuff her to it.

"You do realize that this is lame, right?" she asked, "I can be out of these cuffs in ten seconds." Roy said nothing as he headed towards the door and pulled it open as three of his closest friends entered his apartment.

"I brought the tech you wanted," stated Robin heaving a backpack off his shoulders, "Although it was pretty tricky to make everything function outside of the Justice League server."

"What do you need all this stuff for anyway," questioned Kid Flash as he chewed on an energy bar, "Seems a bit excessive just to spruce up your pad." Then they saw her.

Each of them reacted differently to seeing Cheshire there. Kid Flash glowered at her angrily, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. Bird Boy, as usual, gave nothing away merely staring at her blankly - almost as if she wasn't there or had been completely expected to be there. Aqualad tensed eyes moving between the pair silently pleading for answers.

"My friend it is good to see you," an abashed Aqualad began, "But your...guest was unexpected."

"Do your mentors know you're here?" sneered Jade, "You wouldn't want to be out past your bedtime." She had by now freed herself easily from the handcuffs. She was not into babysitting. If Roy wanted her help what were the three musketeers doing here? Even worse was the fact that in civilian clothes she only had a few knives up her sleeve (literally) - this could all be an elaborate hoax to throw her in prison now that the sidekick squad had arrived.

Even if she had been planning to make an escape Roy had crossed the room in three steps and roughly latched onto her wrist - she was actually appalled to realize she didn't want to break his hold.

"We're off the clock," responded Kid Flash tersely arms folded as he glared at her. "What about you? Isn't there a jail cell you should be keeping warm?"

Aqualad cautiously approached his friend placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder,

"Please Red Arrow explain why you have brought her here."

"It's simple. She's going to help me find Speedy." There were flabbergasted looks all around.

"My friend as you can see we are more than willing to offer any assistance you require. Hand her over to the authorities."

"Hear, hear," agreed the yellow blunder, "Besides what can she possibly offer that we can't. Robin's got technology, Aqualad's got sense, and I've got speed and intelligence." Jade guffawed.

"The people who took Speedy are criminals and I figure the best way to get them is to use her intel."

"Her intel?" laughed Robin, "Her leads are probably cold and I mean in the dead way."

"I can't be held responsible for doing my job."

"Sure," he slurred then proceeded to do air quotes, "Your job."

"I can make you a whole lot shorter Bird Brat."

"I'm quaking." She has to admit she was kind of enjoying herself. Criminals and murderers were not known for their witty banter they just didn't have the brains or mental acuity for it. It was refreshing to get to verbally spar with an intellectual equal instead of being met with blank stares and drooling mouths when she tried to explain tactics more complicated than _smash, hit, _and _boom. _

"Enough," interjected Kaldur intervening fluidly before once again focusing on Roy, "Please exercise caution. She is a criminal. She may provide false information." Roy appeared ready to yell but Aqualad raised his hand to continue, "Not only in allowing Cheshire to be used as a source of _information _but in your reckless pursuit of the other you. The League has reason to believe that Cadmus killed the original Roy Harper who are all that is left. Do not waste your time chasing ghosts."

"You all agreed to help."

"We will but you are not acting rationally."

"Dude you think Cheshire will help. That's insane," stated Kid Flash pointedly.

"Besides," stated Robin casually sitting on the couch, "I've already done some digging and got you a lead." He fiddled around with his wristband until a holographic monitor appeared bearing a profile picture.

"Conrad Higgins," stated Jade, "That's your lead? Sure he may have information but they guy's a snitch. The idiot got himself captured after ratting out a Brazilian mob boss. _If _he's alive there's no way you're getting near him." Roy's grip on her wrist tightened.

"You know where he is?"

"Hey, I am not about to get in the middle of your bromance with the three stooges here. I want out. I'm not interested in looking after children."

"They're not coming."

"That's right we're not...Hey wait a minute Roy!" exclaimed Kid Flash, "What do you mean we're not coming!"

"You three are dead weight," mocked Jade, "Obviously."

"I didn't ask you!" said Kid Flash sourly, "You're choosing a girl over us?"

"If I recall you did the same thing to me in New Orleans."

"That's different and you know it! You were treating Artemis like a traitor."

"Which she was," snorted Red Arrow.

"No more than you!" A hush settled over the room at the shorter redhead's statement. Jade felt a tremor go through Roy's hand and vibrate along her wrist where he still clasped her.

"That was out of line," said Aqualad sternly, "Both of you quit your petty argument and focus on the situation at hand. Roy I advise against this course of action."

"Give me the tech I got places to go."

"Roy," began Robin apprehensively, "This isn't you."

"I'm not Roy," he exploded, "I won't know who I am till I find the real Speedy!" Jade's eyes widened slightly and the remaining people in the room mirrored her expression.

"Move," Roy barked shoving the sidekicks aside while grabbing the discarded backpack of technology and dragging her along, "You guys search for the real Roy Harper however you want. Cheshire we're going to Brazil."

"Sure baby. Just let me pack my sunscreen." She sent a devilish smirk at the bristling Kid Flash who appeared completely irked to have been sidelined. However, his face went from bitter to downright livid at the final comment she threw his way, "By the way, love the umbrella."

* * *

_Please review :)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Alright. I spent all weekend writing. Just all weekend. But I managed to get most of what I wanted to complete done. So I'll be brief and thank all the kind reviewers.

**A2ID: **Thanks for the review!

**BlackBird16: **I'm glad you like it so far. I hope you continue to like it :)

**purpledragon6: **Yeah I'd have to agree that Roy has got himself into a bit of a mess. But really if he's not careful Cheshire will either run away or have her way with him. Thanks for the review!

**leafysummers: **Thanks for the review! Yup, the duo is now in Brazil tracking down a snitch. Enjoy their little adventure.

**almostinsane: **Thank you for the huge compliment! I think Roy is just being a stick in the mud but hopefully he'll loosen up in the chapters to come.

**Samian: **In my case I'm pretty much going entirely TV show. Since Roy wasn't there for the big reveal and he never actually said he knew her lineage and this happens before they are involved I've assumed that he doesn't know. Which I think will help create an interesting twist later on since Cheshire seems to like to continuously tease both Wally and Artemis about their relationship. Thanks for the review!

**anon: **Wow very insightful and deep review. I'll keep Bat Brat in mind for a later chapter it's catchy. Thanks for pointing out your favorite parts I'm always glad to know what the reviewers think of what I've written.

**j9162: **Oh thank you for your kind review! Honestly you say the nicest things. :)

**Dark Goddess of Shadows: **Capital letters! That means you really like the story! I'm so flattered. Keep telling me the parts you like I'll keep trying to top myself.

**Wolf skater: **Thank you for the awesome review!

**Mr. Aanonymous: **Ah my old friend. See how far we have come in a few short weeks. I can actually write other characters. :)

_Thanks to silent reviewers._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"I'm going to make a suggestion," said Jade offhandedly as they walked through a bustling marketplace in Rio de Janeiro, "Get a new look." Roy made gave an aggravated growl in the back of throat at the useless advice. He was already a copy. What would changing how he appeared fix? What did any of it matter anyway? Until he could find the real Speedy he was nothing - a ghost.

"Oh this is nice," said Cheshire holding up a necklace from one of the stalls, "What do you think? Does it match my eyes, baby?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him mockingly. Roy remained indignant the one thing he could not do was let Cheshire get to him. Roy could admit she was attractive - but dangerously so. "Jade," he snapped when they were a few stalls away, "Put it back." Jade merely shrugged pulling the necklace she had snagged from her jeans pocket.

"You are not the boss of me Roy Harper." She decisively put on the necklace to prove her point, "I'm here because you asked me and I can disappear or stay depending on how much you make it worth my while." He can't tell if she was being serious or not. But her voice definitely held a tone of severity and so he grips her forearm a little harder to ensure she doesn't make any sort of escape. Although if she really wanted to escape she would have done it by now.

Exasperated and hot and uncomfortable because nothing has gone his way so far he turned towards Jade and decided to address her earlier statement (because it had in no way been bothering him), "Why do you think I need a new look?" Jade gave him a funny, infuriating smirk. The same one she'd given him in New Orleans all those months ago as she walked towards a convenience store. There plastered on the glass was a wanted poster.

Roy stared at the grungy, faded poster in disbelief before turning towards Cheshire, "Let me get this straight," he snarled because honestly he's had it with surprises, "I'm wanted in Brazil?" He glanced back at the poster. The face may be his but the blonde hair and blue costume isn't and as he stared at the rather crude rendition of the criminal "Arrow Boy" he has a sickening feeling he does not want to know the story behind it.

"You were always more fun when you didn't have free will, Broken Arrow," answered Jade simply as she stood beside him, "But I gotta say dyeing your hair blonde was not one of my brighter ideas. Red suits you better." Roy just stood there rigid and tense trying to justify this living nightmare he had created for himself. Kal would be more useful than Jade, and a lot less snippy too.

But somewhere deep in his mind he justified that she was only the person he could take with him. Unlike his friends she still treated him like a person - the others were having a hard time handling and accepting the fact that their friend was actually a cheap knock off. She was one of the few people who had known he was a clone the whole time yet just kind of brushed it off as trivial. It shouldn't be so refreshing that her company actually put him slightly at ease.

"How could you even incriminate me? I would never go anywhere willing with you!" hissed Roy, eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses.

"Amazing how things change," she riposted smartly, "Because here you are."

"Now. Jade."

"You don't think you were a one act show did you?" smirked Jade inspecting her fingernails, "Come on Red, think, there were weeks where you helped out the other side all because we said a few key words. It was like working with a mindless puppet who did our bidding. You have quite the little reputation in the Shadows." Roy's eyebrows furrowed trying to recall any blanks in his memory. Yes. There are a few but he always thought they were merely the instances when he was being interrogated by the Shadows and divested of knowledge. But, no, now that he really concentrates there are weeks, even months that he doesn't remember anything. He'd glanced at the calendar and registered nothing. He realized with bitterness he'd been doing their dirty work - alongside Cheshire.

"Look let's just find the snitch and get out of here." He gripped Jade's forearm tightly as they weaved through the crowd in case she would take advantage of the people to slip away.

"I don't think I ever said that I knew where he was," she responded breezily, "I just knew of him." Roy sent her a look and Jade shrugged her shoulders. "Snitches have very short careers in my line of work. Not really any need for an address book."

"You said you knew who took him."

"But that doesn't mean I know where they've taken him." It's all so easy for her. To act like this is a game. It annoyed the hell out of Roy.

"Fine, let's start with whose taken him."

"That would be one Rico DeNero head of the Brazilian mafia. Bad guy, slow, but lots of money and so he can compensate for those things." She rattled of the facts arbitrarily weaving the stolen necklace around her fingers, "Untouchable."

Roy raised an eyebrow, "Even for you?" For the first time all day Jade smiled at him, or at least he thought it was a smile if the quirk of her lips and little pucker is classified as a smile. The archer of course knew presenting Cheshire with a challenge was a sure fire way to get her cooperation - that and any promise of blood shed.

"No one is untouchable for me."

"Good, let's go to his place."

"That doesn't mean Higgins will be there," she responded appraising him, "They might have moved him or more likely killed him."

For the first time all day Roy decided he just didn't care, "Then at least we'll get a work out."

* * *

Rico lived in a mansion that was pointlessly large and heavily guarded, but as usual surprisingly easy to break into. Grapple over wall, silent takedown of thugs, pick lock on window - all very routine and monotonous. It had taken them barely fifteen minutes to subdue all the henchmen protecting Rico DeNero. It was actually kind of embarrassing how easy it had been. He had to admit that together, he and Cheshire, they had dangerous efficiency in skills and affinity for team-ups against some of the more burly thugs.

"Well that was hardly worth the effort." Sighed Jade kicking a guard in the face for good measure. "I hope he wasn't paying them to be this lame."

"Shhh," admonished Roy eyes narrowing at Jade's constant running commentary. Although she could be silent when she wanted to be her boredom was a liability because she tended to run her mouth. Jade rolled her eyes sneaking past him and towards a door at the end of the corridor. She deftly picked the lock with her knife. Holding up her fingers she counted off the numbers three, two, one before they burst into the room.

To say Rico DeNero was an athletic man was an understatement. The man was entirely composed of muscle and brawn his fist sending Red Arrow flying across the room when it made contact with his left cheek. But of course Jade looked unimpressed as she stared down a man three times her size.

"Hello Rico."

"Hello kitty," he purred mockingly cracking his knuckles, "Who's the kid?" Roy indignantly huffed. Kid. Did that pointlessly huge man who was more muscle than brain just call him a kid? Roy could acknowledge that in certain situations he is both short tempered and rash but there is no way he can formulate a coherent plan when all he sees in his head is the lost Roy Harper the one who may actually still be a kid and he's terrified that even if hiss body has grown he still might have the adolescent mind of a teenager. So blinded by rage he charged and got knocked over again, although this time Cheshire grabs his wrist and grounds by pulling him back eking out,

"Don't be stupid Red. Use that brain of yours and take out his legs." From there it's all automatic. Roy pulls a high density polyurethane arrow and shoots it Rico the foam quickly enveloping him and hardening. Rico looked less than impressed but he's stuck so Roy grinned smugly and DeNero merely grimaced.

"Now," said Jade flicking a knife against the brawny man's cheek, "We're looking for a little birdie called Conrad Higgins." The man snorted.

"Too late. You just missed him." Jade pushes the knife southward towards his jugular her eyes dark, even behind her mask,

"What did he have on you?"

"You haven't asked him where Higgins is." Snapped Roy shocked at her chance of tactic.

"Where'd you find him?" guffawed Rico, "He is dead, estúpido." Roy doesn't need a translator to know what insult has just been hurtled at him.

"He's new," says Jade levelly, "Now what did he have on you?"

"As if I would tell you, kitty."

"Address." Her knife pushed into the thug's skin and he let out a strangled choke. He mumbled something in Portuguese rattling off what almost sounded like prayers.

"We're done here," Jade said hollowly raising the knife.

"Don't kill him!" Jade's eyes landed on his and she stared. Whatever she wanted to see she must have saw because she began to back away from Rico.

The man laughed, "Say hi to daddy for me, kitty." She swiftly punched him in the face, effectively knocking him out.

"You make it very hard to do my job, Red," groaned Jade viscously throwing a knife at Rico's incapacitated body before taking off down the hallway, "Very hard."

"It's what's right!" He yelled trailing after her rapidly retreating form down the corridor. Not only because she's supposed to take him to Conrad's apartment but because he doesn't understand why she's so angry. He needed to understand. He's not sure why he wanted to know. But it feels like some part of him had to know.

"It's sick how you justice folk keep slugs like Rico alive to kill another day."

"I'm saying he belongs in prison."

"Have you ever been to prison?" asked Jade offhandedly stopping short at the gate to the mansion, "Prison is worse than the outside. Then when you get a prison break or riot all the maggots are back out there. Justice doesn't work." She looked around crazed before calming down slightly. "Let's just get this done." She quickly scaled the gate dropping to the other side.

"Get what done? Go where? We've got nothing and the only viable source is dead." Roy uttered brokenly.

"Look he wouldn't tell us what Conrad had on him."

"So?"

"So? It means it's still at his place. Otherwise he'd happily brag about how he got rid of the useless waste of space that was Conrad Higgins but instead he wouldn't tell us anything - because he's still looking himself." Jade elaborated.

"How can you even believe him?"

"Same way I believe you clone boy. He's got nothing to hide. Once you're a criminal there's no point in keeping secrets. Nobody trusts you." There was a certain sadness hidden in her voice but Roy remained mute and jumped over the fence following her. He **didn't** care about Jade.

* * *

"What are we looking for?" asked Roy annoyed. The apartment was a mess clearly already ransacked by DeNero's men.

"Higgins lost soul," Jade quipped sarcastically, "Look all snitches have diaries so that they can record their blackmail material."

"Well if it was here," responded Roy icily kicking an overturned bookcase, "It isn't now."

"Who says?"

"Look at this place!" He didn't have time for this. His lead was dead cold just like Robin and Cheshire had predicted he'd traveled to this foreign country and had to share Jade's caustic company and now he had nothing to show for it. There was no more clues in this dump. Jade merely continued to shift through the stuff organizing everything into piles. "You can't seriously be playing housekeeper to a dead man?" He sneered.

"This would go a lot faster if you would help." Then Jade proceeded to ignore him. He watched her for a while. With trained diligence she went through every book - undoing bindings, removing cover sheets as her fingers ran through the pages looking for pages that didn't belong.

Finally he asked, "Do you actually think they didn't find it?"

"I doubt they would have left it like this if they found what they wanted."

"This is dumb."

"Got any brighter ideas archer. If nothing else we've got a place to stay tonight."

"Are you suggesting we sleep in a dead man's bed?" asked Roy repulsed.

"He's not using it anymore," stated Cheshire emotionlessly. Roy vaguely wondered the kind of life Jade had led as part of the Shadows for her to have no qualms about sleeping in a deceased man's bed. What had her childhood actually been like?

"I'll say one thing," groaned Roy picking at a pile of collected junk, "The guy really likes country music he's got way too many CDs." Jade's head shot up and she jumped towards him.

"Clever man," she snorted, "Too bad he wasn't more clever in life."

"What?"

"He has an **audio **diary." Picking up one of the discarded CD cases with a ghastly picture of a hoe-down on it Jade snapped it open and squinted at the unmarked CD. "Nobody has this much country music unless they are hiding something." Roy gaped at her, he wasn't sure if it was with admiration but there was definitely something appealing about the fact that she knew those kinds of things.

"Don't just stand there, Arrow," snapped Cheshire, "In order to listen to the shiny disks you need a CD player." Roy looked around until he finally saw a boom box that had been thrown on the floor.

"Where are you going?" he shouted as he saw standing Jade on a ledge half out the window.

"I never said I'd listen to the CDs. Do you see how many there are? If you want your clue you find it." There was no way Roy could trust her to come back. He stormed over to her grabbing her wrist.

"You're not leaving." She looked him dead in the eye.

"You don't have a choice. You're just going to have to hope this stray comes back." With that a smoke bomb exploded and like water she slipped from his grasp.

* * *

_Please review. :) I'd really like to hear from you._


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again everyone. I am really thrilled that everyone is liking my characterization of Roy and Jade (considering how much help I'm getting from **Mr. Aanonymous**) because I keep questioning my accuracy and getting the additional encouragement really helps. Hopefully this chapter will help deepen the characters more as they both examine their relationship with the other and their motives for keeping the other around.

As usual big thanks to the individuals who kindly left reviews:

**MidnightRoulette: **You give me way to much credit. Honestly. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Let me know if there's anyway I could make it better. :)

**SunnyBunnylove77: **It took a while...I know. But I finally managed to update. I hope I've lived up to your expectations. :)

**j9162: **You say the nicest things. I'm glad I'm helping you get through the hiatus but I'm sure there's a ton of other authors, artists, and just plain awesome people like you that will help us get through our withdrawals. This is probably the most supportive fandom I've ever written for. I look forward to reading your reviews as much as you look forward to my stories. So thank you!

**argent98: **Thank so much for the compliment! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**purpledragon6: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Dark Goddess of Shadows: **I'm so glad you're flattered. I hope you enjoy the next installment. :)

**Samian: **I know... I know...I still have to respond to your very kind message. I will I promise :). I hope you're enjoying your little breather and I will try to keep on writing good stuff...although I appear to be hitting one of my angst phases.

**Blazing Phoenix L: **I always get the impression that Jade and Roy's relationship is a perpetual cliff hanger. I'm glad you enjoy the dialogue that is both the most challenging and the most fun part for me to write because I really try to capture the characters. Thanks for reviewing!

**Mr. Aanonymous: **Really not much more to say except we make a great team :)

**anon: **I'm glad you're enjoying that aspect of the story. Thanks for reviewing!

**anon: **I'm glad you enjoyed those parts I enjoyed writing them as well. I'll keep you expose of how how villains behave in the DC universe in mind when I write the upcoming chapters. Thanks for your insightful review anon and sharing your opinion.

**rogue42197: **I'm glad you find it interesting.

**almostinsane: **Yeah I believe Jade just loves toying with him because she takes perverse pleasure in being in control of their relationship. The reality is he needs her not the other way around at this point. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lin: **I always try to have a zinger as a last line so that I leave a lasting impression. Thanks for reviewing!

**Wolf skater: **I think Cheshire will come back too...although it may be to put Red Arrow to another use ;) Thanks for reviewing!

_Thanks to silent reviewers._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Roy gave a frustrated groan and resisted the urge to bang his head on the table. The good thing was that although the man was speaking his native tongue, Portuguese, the digital translator he had snagged from Robin easily converted the voice to English. The bad thing, however, was he had spent the entire night listening to the annoying, slimy baritone of Conrad Higgins and came to the conclusion he was secretly thrilled that the lout was dead. After ninety-eight CDs the man had yet to say anything useful. I mean honestly did he have to dictate his grocery list and the winning lottery numbers too?

"Come on," grumbled Roy exasperated shaking the boom box bitterly, "Say something useful you slug." Roy's eyes widened slightly. That was the same term Jade had used! There was no way in hell that Roy on good conscience could admit that Jade had been right about anything. Ever. The moment he allowed that thought to enter his head would be inviting him to agree with everything she had said thus far and he would simply not allow that. Jade was wrong. Jade was evil.

"_Interesting lowlifes hanging around the dock _–_ some big names. Sportsmaster, Shimmer, have appeared to guard a shipment for Ra's al Ghul. It appears to require refrigeration...no way it's - bzzttttttt!" _

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" yelled Roy bolting up from his seat, "God damn it there was no disk ninety-nine." He furiously began sifting through all the CDs he had found in a desperate attempt to somehow cause the missing disc to materialize from thin air.

He hadn't slept all night. Hadn't eaten for the past two days. Plus the fact that Jade had not yet come back was enough to completely grate his last, and final nerve into oblivion as he angrily slammed him fist against the table. "DAMN IT."

Why did he even care if Jade came back? Oh yeah, because she was his one and only lead. Her methods were sinister and manipulative but she got the job done. "Ugh," he clasped his head furiously before sinking back down into the chair. He was loath to admit it but he in some secret small part of his mind wished Jade would come back. Her stupid annoying quips might have actually made listening to Higgins drone on for hours entertaining and maybe she even knew how to cook. Frustrated Roy shook his head violently. No. He was not just thinking he wanted to see Jade's slim, flexible body in an apron. Reaching over Roy continued to frantically look through the CDs hoping to find the missing one that could possibly hold the next clue.

What Roy failed to realize was that a black haired woman was watching him from the roof across the street. Leaning against the sloped roof Jade let her feet dangle off the ledge as she quietly observed the city come alive in the morning light.

"Looks like pretty boy's gone nuts," laughed a voice as Jade lazily opened an eye not even bothering to look at the new occupant on the roof.

"What do you want Spider?" she muttered, "Can't you see I'm working?" Said criminal swung around the building to nimbly land gracefully on the ledge.

"Oh yeah working real hard, " laughed Black Spider. "You always were one to appreciate a good view."

"I'll ask again what do you want?" snapped Jade, "And make it good I'm losing my patience."

"Touchy," snipped Black Spider sarcastically, "I was just in the neighborhood and heard you were doing something stupid. He's not one of us anymore."

Jade grimaced, almost bitterly, "He wasn't one of us in the first place."

"Then you know why what you're doing is wrong on so many levels."

"Look the Shadows kicked me out it wasn't the other way around. I do what I want now." The man beside her shrugged.

"Still you're being awfully useful."

"Don't worry I'll keep him on the right track for a while and then dump him when he's getting close," defended Jade, "I have not gone soft. I just want to see him squirm that's all."

"Ohhh... I almost believed you that time," mocked Black Spider clapping contemptuously in an over-exaggerated manner, "Look. We've been fighting side by side for a longtime I just don't want to see your little crush overshadow your main objective. It was different when he was a mindless clone you could make out with on the helicopter or in a closet – he was a manipulated participant and I love that kind of sick vulgarity." He paused, "But what you're doing right now won't end well. He's messed up and you're messed up."

Jade's eyes narrowed behind her grinning Cheshire mask. She was no stranger to fucked up relationships. No stranger at all. Not that Black Spider needed telling – he was well aware of her illustrious lineage, he'd been in the game almost as long as she had.

Jade did not believe in true love or the idea of matrimonial bliss. Those were the stupid idolized dreams of whelps and losers. She was damaged goods, as was Roy fucking Red Arrow Harper ex-defender of justice in Star City. But he was wrong about one thing. She wasn't looking for a relationship with the ex-Speedy; nope, she was in it for good old-fashioned copulation. Sex. That's what she wanted. Sex that he could actually remember. Sex where he wasn't just a clone bidden to move his hands around like a puppet. She didn't want anything more than physical satisfaction from Roy Harper she just had to be patient. Even if it was such a hollow action Jade was never going to fall prey to what her mother and father had claimed to possess – love. No matter what she felt for Arrow she would squash down those feelings and focus on getting what she wanted from him while consequently messing with his head. It was a win-win situation so her emotions could go screw themselves. But first she had to convince Black Spider that she hadn't been compromised or her _father _would take it upon himself to personally visit.

Sending a sly look she quipped, "Catch." Before flinging a shiny disk away from her it spun like a Frisbee sailing through the air until Black Spider's sticky auburn web snatched it.

"What's this?" He asked once the disc was in his hands. He flipped it a few times inspecting it casually.

"Missing CD number ninety-nine," she jerked a thumb at the window that Red Arrow was visible through, "What he's so desperately searching for."

"And..."

"Take that back to _Sportsmaster_." She couldn't see his face but she could tell he was mildly impressed.

"You're actually going to keep this from pretty boy?" he asked skeptically.

"No. Better. It's amazing what you can do with computers nowadays. Just copy the information off a CD rearrange a few words and presto-changeo whole new message. Sportsmaster gets the right one and Red goes on a wild goose chase."

"Clever."

"Isn't it just. Now beat it Web Boy." Jade flicked her wrist in a motion indicating that he should scram. Black Spider stood adjusting his gloves but of course the prick couldn't leave without somehow needling her.

"I'll tell _Daddy _you've been a good little girl," he smiled victoriously as he began the first arc of his swing only to hear a blade whizzing through the air, which sliced his web in two causing him to immediately plummet towards the ground. Quickly releasing another red webbed rope he attached himself to the nearest building before angrily looking up at Jade from his unexpected perch.

"What the hell was that for?" he spewed yelling up at the assassin who was posed on the edge of the roof. The rising sun behind her illuminated the back of her form causing her to look like nothing more than a sinister shadow. He could see her sais glinting in the light as she malignantly stared at him.

"Black Spider always remember that I'm a professional." The boy muttered something none too polite before melting into the shadows and swinging away.

Jade just smirked at he disappeared. If there was one thing she was never going to do in this lifetime it would be to give her father the right disc. No. Red Arrow was going to get the right CD and help screw over her psychotic dad. At least until she decided to ditch him. Jade inspected her nails idly wondering when she should make her grand entrance back into the apartment. She was all about timing.

When a potted plant flew through the open window Jade grinned and silently whispered, "That's my cue."

Roy scowled as he leaned back in the chair rubbing his eyes tiredly. He still could not find the CD that held the information he had been searching for. His forehead creased as he felt a weight settle on his shoulders. At this rate he was never going to find the real Speedy.

"How's it going Arrow? You done bullying the foliage?" Roy spun around in the chair, arrow drawn and bowstring taut, to stare at Cheshire as she crawled through the window and drew the mask away from her face haphazardly throwing it on the table. "Miss me."

"You've got to be joking."

"What's wrong Red?" trilled the assassin, "Not get any clues from the stiff?"

"Like you would know. You ditched."

Jade arched an eyebrow airily, "Hey it's your vendetta I don't want to impose."

"Well unless I can find the missing CD I'm stuck," bit out Roy, "Or I have to contact Robin again." Roy was not looking forward to that confrontation he was pretty sure there would be a lot of I-told-you-so's from a certain red haired speedster.

"Honestly you're worst than a child," chuckled Jade darkly subtly slipping the CD from her sleeve, "Do I have to do everything for you?" She tossed a disc at him which he easily caught before it touched the ground.

"Where the hell did you find this?"

"On the desk nitwit."

"The desk. Excuse me if I don't believe you. I checked the desk."

"Don't get your panties in a twist. Even someone as perceptive as your Sherlock misses the obvious."

Roy frowned recalling Jade's actions last night when she had snatched the country music CDs from his hands. "You took it," he accused, "You had this CD in your hand and you didn't return it to the pile. What did you do to it?"

"Geez Red. Would I do that to you?"

"Yes. Yes you would Cheshire." Cheshire sauntered across the room and placed both her hands on the armrests of the chair before invading Roy's personal space eyes flaming.

"Arrow," she breathed before her voice became steely and hard edged, "I don't have time or the patience to play games with you. You have a choice. Take the CD and accept that I'm not on a one-woman mission to screw you over; or I smash the CD right now and leave. With no promise of fucking second chances." Roy didn't dignify Jade with an answer as he slipped the CD inside the player and reactivated the translator. Jade merely pulled away from his rigid form.

"_As I was saying...interesting collection of criminals arrived in San Lorenzo on _–_"_

"Hey Red," Roy barely glanced at Cheshire who had reclined herself out on the couch and was randomly juggling her sais – he was after all trying to concentrate on what a sleazy lowbrow snitch was saying in the hopes that his information could possibly lead him to his genetic donor. In other words he didn't really care for amicable conversation with Cheshire right now.

_"This shipment appears to be both heavily guarded and highly classified. There's a peculiar logo on the container..."_

"I'm guessing neither the League or your little friends told you but –"

_"Cadmus...the box says Cadmus I'm not sure what that means..._

"Artemis, the archer chick who replaced you, is my –"

_"But they appear to be exchanging German papers. I wonder what's in that container if they're sending it to _–_"_

"Sister."

_"Germany."_

Both pieces of information took a moment to register with the red head. The first thing that settled into his mind relatively calmly was the fact he now had to cross the Atlantic Ocean and somehow get to Germany in order to figure out where Speedy had been taken next. The second piece of information that finally landed in his cerebral cortex was the detail that Jade had just told him – that Artemis was her blood-related sister.

"WHAT!"

"It's in the database or are you too cool for research." Roy sputtered indignantly for a few minutes and hissed,

"Isn't Artemis _**dating **_Kid Flash?"

"Oh I'm sure of it," Jade riposted breezily, "But there was some sort of big reveal and kumbaya thing with the little team. Although I hear you missed out on the hugs and kisses because you were too busy taking down an elite organization of superheroes."

"But that makes her _another_ mole."

"Hardly. There was only one mole clone boy." Jade stopped twirling her knives and pointed the right one at him, "Righteous Arty doesn't work for the Shadows. So how are we going to get to Germany? You call in a favor or do I procure us a vessel using my means?"

"What is KF thinking?" Roy groaned exasperated. It was hard enough getting the kid to not chase everything in a skirt. Thanks to his non-existent flirting talents he usually ended up slapped instead of lucky but now he was practically dating the enemy. He was going to have to literally knock some sense into him.

"You're absolutely right my sister is too good for him," smirked Jade as she stretched out on the couch basking in the sunlight pouring in through the window.

"Excuse me. I think it's the other way around." Jade narrowed her eyes her knives were once again sheathed but she looked ready to draw them.

"Let's remember who's helping whom on this fucked up field trip, Broken Arrow."

Roy narrowed his eyes, "You're right it'll be all his problem when your sister stabs him in the back."

"It's a good thing I don't like you," ridiculed Jade implanting one of her knives in the table and jeering at him.

Roy allowed a malice laced frown to settle on his face before he spat out a sentence that caused Jade to just silently glower at him for the rest of the morning while he arranged for their pick up. "I'm not desperate enough to like you."

* * *

_Please review :) Always happy to hear people's opinions. _


	5. Chapter 5

Whew. Finally another chapter. Took me long enough...Mr. Aanonymous has been an amazing support and confidant during this time but I'm still pretty sure I did not get Roy's character right but instead of dwelling on it I've been encouraged to just post it and let you guys decide. I hope you enjoy it and enjoy the few chuckles it contains.

But let me thank the generous reviewers who so kindly sent me their messages during the massive break between chapters. Hopefully I'll manage to get more updates up sooner.

**seddiefortheboys: **Thank you for the lovely review :)

**usoverlooked: **Yes double crossing dad is always the best. Thank you so much for the kind reviews!

**rogue42197: **Indeed.

**JemsnJewels: **Here it is sorry for the wait :) I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**andy-ninja girl: **Yes it really is a different dynamic to write their relationship and I always worry that I'm slipping back into their dynamic. It's nice to hear I've managed to capture them and their relationship.

**roxy695: **Thanks for the lovely review :)

**Guest: **Thank you so much. I try very hard and without Mr. Aanonymous's advice I wouldn't be able to capture the same level of characterization.

**purpledragon6: **I guess the way I look at it is in the series Roy wasn't around when Artemis told the team and it was never mentioned in season 1 that he knew the truth about her. He only alluded that he knew Artemis wasn't related to Green Arrow but never to who, but who knows in the series he might have known anything that's all up to the creators. Thanks for the feedback.

**almostinsane: **He'll learn...eventually how to get along with Cheshire. He really will have to since he's already beginning to rely on her.

**Samian: **Thanks for the nice review!

**j9162: **Thanks hopefully I'll get to put more updates out soon. Your support is amazing :)

**BlackBird16: **Thank you so much :)

**Mr. Aanonymous: **You and I both know you're awesome for putting up with me.

**Wolf skater: **We all know Roy is just a little confused right now and is saying things he doesn't mean. Spitfire and Roy and Cheshire will of course persevere :)

**anon: **Thank you for all your kind comments. You have a very interesting perspective and comments. I really enjoy you pointing out your favorite parts.

**ArtemisBlossom: **Wow that is a huge compliment. Thank you so much :)

_Thanks to the silent reviewers._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice but I really want to._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Roy was angry.

They hadn't called him back. His so called best friends hadn't even bothered to return one of his numerous calls over the past forty-eight hours requesting transport to Germany. The least they could do was _borrow _the Bioship for him but none of them even had the decency to send him a text.

There was no way he had enough money in his bank account to cover an unexpected flight across the globe and there was also no way he was calling Oliver to ask for a loan because he did not need anyone questioning his objectivity and trying to perform another intervention to comfort _clone boy. _

Roy grimaced turning towards Cheshire who was leaning against a wall in a secluded corner near the airport check-in examining her fingernails.

"So?" she asked as he clicked off his cellphone bitterly. He wasn't going to wait around for them anymore. He had to find the real Roy Harper; that was all that mattered now.

"You're up."

"Good," Jade purred smirking as she shoved Roy backwards into the wall. "Hand," barked Jade to him.

"What?"

"Hand. Give me your hand. It's step one of the master plan."

"And if I don't want to?" questioned Roy skeptically squinting at her from behind his sunglasses. He was not entirely on board with whatever Jade was planning; he wasn't exactly about to hand over the reins to a criminal.

"Then I get on a plane and leave you here." Jade stated bluntly. "I'm getting tired of having to explain every little thing to you." Roy frowned not very happy at the prospect of being left in Rio where it was hot and muggy. This was the first air conditioned building he'd been in since he had landed in this miserable country. Add the fact that he wasn't feeling too thrilled at the prospect of going on another wild goose chase with the Queen of Subterfuge herself and you had one infuriated Roy Harper. It was just so maddening why couldn't people understand why this was important to him? How could he be an engineered hero and people be okay with that? Everything he did was in the aide of the other side, everything that had driven him was orchestrated by The Light and The Shadows. But no one seemed willing to help him, except Cheshire and her band of convicts. So he'd adapt.

Roy groaned internally as Jade pressed closer to him significantly invading his personal space; she appeared to take delight in tormenting him. Not in the sexually attractive way (because if there was one person in the world he would never sleep with it would be Jade) but in the _I'm about to trick you into doing something illegal way_ which he was beginning to realize actually wasn't so bad.

Jade was the kind of person who'd walk by a cafe table and steal someone's orange juice or put on a piece of tacky jewelry and then walk away wearing it. They were victimless crimes - technically. The customer didn't get their orange juice so they didn't tip the waiter and the vendor couldn't profit from the purchase of the necklace but so what? Jade's nomadic, eclectic, erratic way of life where there was no consequences to her actions was kind of alluring and it obviously paid off better than being an honest hero ever had. Besides there was only small consequences, insignificant even. There was a lot of appeal to this no rules, take what you want lifestyle that was kind of starting to affect Roy in the worst possible way; he was condoning Cheshire's behavior. She had already broken the rules from when they first started this "mission" so he doubted she'd start listening to him now and really her methods were the only thing so far to produce results. Begrudgingly Roy raised his hand. "Fine." Jade dropped a ring into his open palm grinning wickedly.

"What the hell are you playing at!"

"I'm proposing," answered Jade seriously, "Now shove that ring on your left ring finger so we can actually get on the plane sometime today."

"Are you insane?"

"Do you want to find the real Roy or not?"

"Not if I have to marry you!"

"You are so predictable," smirked Jade raising her own left hand where a matching ring glinted, "It's for effect. You can lie can't you."

"Of course I can."

"Wow. You're better than my sister at least," stated Jade leaning back a satisfied smile on her face. "You are just full of surprises Red."

"I'd like to think I'm better in all ways than _your _sister." Jade narrowed her eyes slightly, a twinge dancing along her brow.

"I'll have to test that theory someday." She responded running a finger along his collar. "But for now shut up."

"What?"

"**I'm**," emphasized Jade sternly pressing a hand to his mouth, "Doing all the talking. You're better as a the strong silent type. Dare I say it even pretty when you have your trap shut." She sniggered. "No matter how good you can lie, act and cheat I'm still better than you. I've got mileage."

Roy glowered at her.

"Now come on, darling. Chop, chop we're trying to catch a plane," teased Jade digging around in her satchel, "Do you think a German, Vietnamese, or American passport would be more convincing?" She asked holding the three thin books aloft, "You do have a passport don't you?"

"Yes. A legal one," ground out Roy.

"American?"

"What else?"

"Pity. Guess I'm an American then," said Jade tossing the other two forgeries in her bag, "I'm your new wife Rita Lu. Urgh, I always hated that name."

"This is stupid let me do the talking."

"And say what big boy?" Roy remained rigid and silent. "See," pointed out Jade, "You can be as manipulative and sneaky as you want. Make plans and do immoral and illegal things but without improvisation you're nothing. No con man ever conned someone because they had a plan they had to improvise when obstacles arose and you suck at that. Remember our little kiss in New Orleans? You were a dead fish. So keep your mouth shut and put on the damn ring."

"Jade -"

"Rita," she interjected, "This is exactly why I'm doing the talking."

"Where did you get these rings?"

"You won't like," grinned Jade evilly her eyes straying to a jewelry store outside the pristine glass doors of the airport that now has a police car in front of it, "I'm always thorough and you're the one who wanted to get to Germany."

Roy snapped his right hand out and gripped Jade's arm tightly while clenching his left hand, "I'm not putting this on you little thief. This isn't a game." Jade narrowed her eyes seething before breaking his hold knocking him backwards so his skull cracked against the concrete wall. Within seconds, and at an alarming quick speed, Jade had pried his left hand open spat on the ring and jammed it painfully onto his ring finger.

"Everything's a game and you're just one of pieces. Always will be; until you start bucking up and doing something different for once. If you want the Scooby Gang's help that's fine," snapped Jade pressing forward and invading his personal space, "But you'll never find Speedy without my help. All the technology and research in the world performed by the good guys will never get you where you want to go. I open doors. Your little gang just finds them. But you already know that and besides you gave me your blessing. With every passing moment you sink farther and farther into this twisted game of lies and you believe your only salvation is to find the real Roy. Will he somehow cleanse you of your sins? Of the acts you committed using his identity? You'll sicken him. That's what you'll do."

"It won't come off," bit out Roy not even bothering to look Jade in the eye he had chosen throughout her conversation to focus on removing the golden band from his finger instead of acknowledging any truth to her words or acknowledging her period.

"A size small," smirked Jade, "Welcome aboard partner."

"Screw you."

Jade just grinned leaning up to whisper in his ear. "I'm having so much fun on my little vacation with you I'd hate to cut it short by calling over the authorities. If you recall you're wanted in Brazil," sung Jade as she pulled away from his body and began walking towards check-in, "Come along baby you don't want to miss our flight do you." Jade doesn't seem the least bit worried he might not be able to get the ring off. Typical.

Jade quickly scanned the clerks before settling on a young man who seemed to have only been working at the airport for a few days considering he was having trouble handling a stapler. Cutting the line, and dragging Roy with her she slid up to the desk and sent the hapless man a shy smile. Roy gagged internally at the false act of sweetness.

"Hi," greeted Jade looping her arm through Roy's, "I'm Rita Lu and this is my darling, Roy Harper. We're newlyweds, see." she shoved her hand beneath the man's nose briefly before pulling it back, "And as a wedding gift my fantastic Uncle Conrad was going to buy us a trip to Germany for our fantastically romantic honeymoon." _Conrad Higgins. _She was going to use a dead man's money? That was actually pretty smart.

"But this morning he got up and he wasn't feeling so well. You see that's why we're late for the noon booking on Air Transat to Berlin because we had to take dear Uncle Higgins to the hospital. But he gave me his credit card," Roy watched stupefied as it literally materialized in Jade's hand, "And his pin so I could buy myself his lovely present. You won't say no, will you?" She finished while fluttering her eyelashes.

The boy looked around flustered, "I should really check with my supervisors using someone else's credit card is -"

Jade pouted leveraging herself on the desk so the man could get a good look down her blouse.

"Oh please! I've been dreaming of this night ever since I was a little girl and I won't have my perfect honeymoon if I don't get on that plane. _Please_," she reached over the desk and petted the clerk's arm, "It would mean soooooo much to me." Did people actually fall for this crap?

The man flushed at the attention sparing the redhead a few glances as if expecting Roy to lean over the table and punch him, "I guess...if you know his pin."

"Excellent," chirped Jade shoving the card into the reader and punching in the code. "See," she said smiling deviously at him, "Easy." Just like that two tickets were produced with their names on them and they were walking towards security.

Roy should be furious, angry at least, but he can't help but think that was the best service he had ever gotten at any airport and once again victimless crime. No conqeunces. Why worry? But he won't give Jade the satisfaction of thinking she's somehow impressed him.

"Would you like some cheese with that wine?"

"It got us the ticket didn't it?" she smirked.

"You stole Higgins credit card." However, he relented, "That was smart."

"Well he's not using it and no one will know what's happened - Wait. Did you just agree with me?" questioned Jade stepping in front of him. "Red. Did you just -"

"I have to find the real Speedy," interrupted Roy shoving her aside.

Miffed the confusion that had lit her face dissolved as she said, "Keep telling yourself that. You've already hit the bottom. Just keep digging."

"I'll never be like you," spat Roy tugging again at the ring because at the moment it was the only thing he had control over.

Jade raised an eyebrow, "I'm not beneath you because I know who I am. Until you start acting like your regular self I'm going to be your conscience because you clearly have lost it."

Roy riposted, "How can I know who I am till I find Roy?"

"You're you," she stated bluntly, "You never stopped being you. You've shaped your own life and it's different then any the _real _Roy Harper would have chosen. So act like you already - clone or no clone."

"I don't need an assassin as my conscience. That's just stupid."

"Then take a look around you. You've betrayed your friends, the League, the Shadows. You won't let anyone in. You've got to get over this nobody has abandoned you but you're starting to abandon yourself and the precious little ideals you held dear."

Roy grunted bitterly taking her words as an insult, "How'd you get Higgins access code anyways?"

Jade sent him a sideways glance eyes clouded over, "We have history. I needed something, he wanted something."

"You sicken me." She gave him an infuriating grin as she gestured at a security guard.

"Remember, baby, no talking."

"Wow. Let's go Jiminy." Again she plastered on a friendly smile and explained their little dilemma of being a recently married couple who were late for their honeymoon to Berlin - and of course they got to jump the cue. But not without clapping and congratulations from everyone they passed. Roy was pretty sure if anyone complimented him one more time on how beautiful his _wife _was he was going to seriously give security a reason to earn their paycheck.

It wasn't till the alarm sounded when Jade walked through the metal detector that Roy felt like throttling her. Was she that stupid to carry weapons onto the plane? At least he hid his.

A woman security guard began to wave a metal detector wand over the relaxed Cheshire's frame who merely sent him a saucy wink as she let the woman examine her. When the wand beeped right above her chest Jade let out a surprised little epp then shyly grabbed the security woman's wrist.

"I know what's causing the sensors to go off," she looked down abashedly whispering, cheeks pinkening, "Gosh this is so embarrassing. It's my _**underwear**_." Pretty much everyone blushed except Roy and Jade - primarily because they both knew it wasn't her underwear. Roy had a very good idea that it was something else entirely.

Jade continued furthering the embarrassment of the poor woman who'd been about to pat down her body, "It's going to be our first night together and I got this lovely little corset number with black lace and ribbons and chains and bows. And the front closes using eyelets and metal grommets and ribbon. I just wanted to surprise him and I accidentally put it on."

The woman nodded dumbly.

"My husband's into goth styles."

Roy was about to protest he wasn't when the unwanted vision of Jade decked out in black lace and chains flitted across his mind. No. The only chains he wanted to see her in were the ones that landed her behind bars. That was all.

"But if you want we can go in the back room and I'll show you," placing her hand over her heart apologetically Jade said politely, "I wouldn't want you to risk your job by letting a potential risk on the plane."

The woman shook her head, "It's perfectly alright. Go through dear and enjoy your honeymoon." Was there anything Cheshire couldn't get away with? Was all a flabbergasted Roy could think as Jade waltzed toward him.

She called waving, "Thank you so much!" Linking her arm with Roy's she tugged him away towards their gate. Although he kept his eyes fixed straight ahead and a smile on his face he hissed under his breath.

"What's in your bra?"

"You don't want to know. Besides don't criticize me your bow's in that carry on broken down into pieces." She responded simply. "There's our gate." Roy didn't like being toyed with so he stopped Jade latching onto her wrist and tugging her back roughly.

"Is everything an act to you?! I swear -"

"What makes you so different then me?" questioned Jade challengingly, "Heroes hide behind their secret identities_** all the time**_. You're Roy Harper, buff loser and Red Arrow buff superhero yet no one would take you seriously if you didn't have your hero cloak to hide behind. People fear you because they don't know who you are. Heros are just cowards who hide behind masks because they can't be themselves. But criminals are themselves a hundred percent of the time and most of us don't wear masks. People fear us because of what we're willing to do not of who we are." She snorted, "Don't worry I won't hurt any precious civilians on this flight. You have my word."

"It doesn't mean much."

"You seem to think so Broken Arrow."

"Rita," he snarled. "So long as I get to Germany I don't care what you do." Jade's eyebrows rose slightly in shock but quickly returned to their teasing expression.

"Glad you're getting the hang of this." From there it was simple. They handed over their tickets were wished a good flight then directed to their seats which he didn't fail to notice were in first class, or as first class as a low budget airline could afford. Then they took off and beverage service came along and with it something that was supposed to be chicken alfredo.

"What are you doing?" asked Roy as he finally acknowledged the reclined form of Jade beside him.

"Sleeping, sweetheart." She opened one eye and cattily petted his hand. "Talking to me again are you?"

"You're two-faced."

"Pretty sure that name is taken."

"I'm not trying to become a criminal," he whispered harshly.

Jade let loose a sickening laugh, "Then what are you trying to do? The only thing stopping you from following that path of depravity is one word. _**No.**_ That's it. But all I hear from you is _**yes**_. Find yourself. Don't go chasing shadows that don't exist."

"You don't get it. I can't do that till I find the real Roy."

"Then you're already lost you blind moron. What's the real Roy going to tell you? What will it accomplish to find a scared little fifteen year old boy? Is he going to say that you were a good Speedy in his stead? Pat you on the head and congratulate you? You don't owe him a thing." she sneered, "You're a lie."

"Well you're a liar."

"You're a bully," she quipped smartly flicking him between the eyes, "People listen to you and look up to you and you abuse that power by forcing your opinions on them and thinking you know best."

"What the hell do you know!"

"You asked me remember and I seem to be the only one present with a functioning brain. If you don't like the answer don't ask. You are a bully and that's worse than any criminal. You're a shadow of your former self and its pathetic." Finished Jade sourly. It was then that their eyes meet and Roy realized just how close they were. Both were leaning over their arm rests and were nary a breath away.

"_Ah how romantic,_" cooed an older woman behind them, _"Love birds."_

Roy glowered but Jade just sent him a simpering smile and turned around. "Night lover."

* * *

_Please review and share your thoughts. I look forward to hearing from you :)_


End file.
